


Esta lloviendo...

by TheDoctorFoundMyTardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis/pseuds/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel se sienta en el búnker, terriblemente nervioso por algo, retorciéndose las manos. "Me gusta que Dean ... Al igual que en la forma en que usted piensa que no debe ser considerado entre dos hombres ... Estoy enamorado de ti, Dean ..." Él habla con el espejo, después de haber oído en alguna parte que esta ayudaría con los nervios. Algo se movió en el rabillo del ojo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, corazón latiendo en su pecho.</p>
<p>Dean se quedó allí, sin decir nada, simplemente mirando a Cas, con la boca abierta en una pequeña 'o'.</p>
<p>"Oh Dios ...." dijo Castiel, mirando con apenas tanto shock. "Lo siento mucho" Él jadeó y empujó Dean distancia mientras corría rápidamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esta lloviendo...

**Author's Note:**

> No sé español, por lo que poner esto a través de traductor Google, así que siéntete libre para dar correcciones.

Castiel está prácticamente temblando mientras se sienta en el búnker. Él es tan muy nerviosa, pero él quiere desesperadamente decirle Dean cómo se siente. Él no está seguro de la reacción de Dean y él no sabe lo que va a hacer cuando se enfrentan con el rechazo.

 

Una mano se dio una palmada sobre el hombro y Castiel salta la sorpresa y susto. "Oh. Hola, Sam "Dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo.

 

Sam sonríe, un poco preocupado. "Hey Cas, ¿qué tiene de malo? te ves un poco de miedo ".

 

Castiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa en la preocupación de Sam, aunque él quería que fuera Decano. "No, no ... Estoy bien, un poco cansado ... Yo voy a ir a mi habitación." Él dijo, de pie, con las manos un poco inestable. Iba a decirle a Dean, ahora mismo. Se apartó de Sam rápidamente, ir a la habitación de Dean, pero cuando se acercó siguió caminando. Echó un vistazo a la habitación de Dean, continuando su paseo rápido a su propia habitación. Castiel se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Él se veía asustado, pero también parecía estresado y triste. "¿Es esto lo que yo siempre parezco?", Se preguntó a sí mismo antes de tomar una respiración profunda.

 

Castiel se sienta en su habitación, retorciéndose las manos. "Me gusta que Dean ... Al igual que en la forma en que usted piensa que no debe ser considerado entre dos hombres ... Estoy enamorado de ti, Dean ..." Él habla con el espejo, después de haber oído en alguna parte que esta ayudaría con los nervios. Algo se movió en el rabillo del ojo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, corazón latiendo en su pecho.

 

Dean se quedó allí, sin decir nada, simplemente mirando a Cas, con la boca abierta en una pequeña 'o'.

 

"Oh Dios ...." dijo Castiel, mirando con apenas tanto shock. "Lo siento mucho" Él jadeó y empujó Dean distancia mientras corría rápidamente. Se trasladó cosas fuera de su camino mientras corría, sin saber a dónde iba a ir. Sin prestar mucha atención que se abrió de golpe la puerta del bunker, tropezando en la lluvia. Levantó la mirada hacia las nubes oscuras, sintiendo que este aguacero encaja su estado de ánimo más que nada.

 

Sam corrió a Dean, sacudiéndolo de su trance. "Dean qué demonios, hombre? ¿Por qué Cas simplemente huir? "Pero eso no parece hacer mucho bien, porque Dean todavía estaba tratando de dar sentido a lo que acaba de suceder.

 

Castiel caminaba sin rumbo, sentir que él no tenía nada más que hacer. Suspiró y miró a la lluvia, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Estaba empapado y llorando bajo la lluvia, si esto era supuestamente la vida como un ser humano, entonces él no lo quería.

 

Dean llegó de repente a sus sentidos y empujó Sam fuera de él. "Cas!" Dijo desesperadamente mientras subía las escaleras, la puerta abierta de un signo revelador de dónde Cas fue. Dean tropezó fuera y la mirada hacia el cielo, sin importarle como él estaba empapado. Él se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de detectar Cas.

 

Dean dio la vuelta y se detuvo, miró triste pero poco esperanzador cuando vio Cas por el rabillo del ojo. Se volvió hacia el hombre triste y comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin decir nada mientras se ponía cada vez más cerca. Como Dean miró Cas, extendió la mano y lo llevó más cerca de la cintura del otro hombre.

 

Castiel parecía confundido, pero él dio un grito fuerte como los labios de Dean chocaron con los suyos. Manos de Castiel le ocurrió, ahuecando las mejillas de Dean mientras besaba Dean espalda. Su beso fue apasionado y encantador y todo Castiel siempre quiso.

 

 

Y de repente la lluvia no encajaba realmente su estado de ánimo más.

Dean se retiró del beso, descansando sus frentes juntos. "Me gustas Cas ... Al igual que en la forma en que usted piensa que no debe ser considerado entre dos hombres ... Estoy enamorado de ti, Cas ..." Él sonrió y besó Cas de nuevo, esta vez más suave, menos desesperada y más amoroso. "Yo hago ... Cas yo realmente te amo ..."

 

Castiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo ... yo también te quiero, Dean ... Realmente, de verdad ..."

 

-acabado-


End file.
